Daphne de Beistegui
Daphné Mathilde de Beistegui (b. December 2000)Happy birthday to Daphne De Beistegui, who played Lily Luna Potter in the epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2! MuggleNet Official Tumblr. 26 March 2014. Retrieved 21 August 2014.De Beistegui, Daphne. "For my birthday this year, I'm asking for donations to Alzheimer's Association." Facebook. 28 December 2018. Retrieved 12 October 2019. is an English teen actress who portrayed Lily Luna Potter in . She has since appeared in local theatre productions. Career She was cast as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's youngest child and only daughter somewhere either in 2009 or early 2010 given that the production of the Deathly Hallows films—both parts one and two—were shot back-to-back as one film from 19 February 2009 to 12 June 2010.Harry Potter at Leavesden. Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. 2011. Retrieved 5 December 2012.Schwartz, Terri. 'Harry Potter' Filming Wraps -- For The Last Time. MTV News. 14 June 2010. Retrieved 6 December 2012. Her casting was first announced late in June 2011.Young actress playing Lily Luna Potter in Deathly Hallows: Part 2 epilogue revealed. SnitchSeeker.com. 27 June 2011. Retrieved 21 August 2014.Daphne de Beistegui to play Lily Luna in "Deathly Hallows – Part 2" Epilogue. MuggleNet. 28 June 2011. Retrieved 13 August 2014. The first King's Cross shoot was filmed on location in May 2010. After the film had wrapped, it was decided that the Epilogue scene be reshot in December due to dissatisfying results with the first shoot. The reshoot took place at Leavesden Studios on a sound stage opposed to reusing the real station, which made filming difficult during the previous attempt.'Harry Potter' stars say final scene was a challenge for the ages. Hero Complex. 5 August 2011. Retrieved 13 August 2014. According to her on-screen brother Will Dunn (James Potter II), Daphne followed Daniel Radcliffe through the set always hugging him, even when they were not filming. Daniel Radcliffe later mentioned in an interview for Total Film Indonesia:Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part Two Special Coverage: TF Interview: Daniel Radcliffe. Total Film Indonesia. 9 July 2011. Retrieved 13 August 2014. Personal Life De Beistegui was born in Westminster, London to an upper middle-class family, the youngest daughter of Meica de Beistegui (née O'Mara) and Miguel (b. 3 April 1966), a University Lecturer of the Centre for Research in Modern European Philosophy at the University of Warwick in Coventry and a published author.Curriculum Vitae for Miguel de Beistegui. University of Warwick Official Site. Retrieved 12 February 2016.Academic Staff: Miguel Beistegui. University of Warwick Official Site. Retrieved 12 February 2016.Miguel de Beistegui – The Government of Desire: a Genealogical Perspective. Backdoor Broadcasting Company.net. 4 February 2016. Retrieved 12 February 2016.Fun fact: Miguel's daughter played Harry Potter's daughter in the 8th Harry Potter movie. Miguel de Beistegui Fan Club Facebook Group. 2 November 2014. Retrieved 12 February 2016."Books by Miguel de Beistegui." Amazon. Retrieved 12 February 2016. She previously lived in Birmingham though as of 2013, resided in the Royal Crescent, Holland Park, West London with her parents and older sister, Sophie (b. ca. 1994), an active participator in charity events..Photo: "It's Daphne and Sophie some time ago." Daphne de Beistegui Facebook Fan Page. 17 February 2013. Retrieved 21 August 2014.UK electoral registers 2002-2014. Print.Photo: "Mrs Miguel de Beistegui and Sophie de Beistegui at the Saatchi Fundraiser for Thorntree Project." Tatler. 22 September 2006. Retrieved 7 February 2016.Photo: "Sophie de Beistegui at the Launch of a book by Nicholas Coleridge, 'The Adventuress.' Annabels, Berkeley Sq., London." Photo Shelter. 9 October 2012. Retrieved 7 February 2016. In August 2011, she began attending Latymer Upper School and graduated in 2018.De Beistegui, Daphne. "Started School at Latymer Upper School." Facebook. 31 August 2011. Retrieved 12 October 2019. She is currently an undergraduate at the University of Chicago, where she continues to participate in theater productions.Dean's Men Presents: Measure for Measure. UChicago Arts. 29 November 2018. Select filmography Film Theatre Behind the scenes *Based on personal photos of her, Daphne is naturally blonde and has blueish-grey eyes, unlike her on-screen character Lily Luna Potter who may have inherited her mother's ginger hair and brown eyes. *During the first King's Cross Epilogue shoot in May 2010, the filmmakers either had her hair dyed ginger or she wore a red wig fashioned into pigtails,Photo: "DH London Epilogue May 2010." SnitchSeeker.com. 24 May 2010. Retrieved 13 August 2014. although during the reshoot in December, this look was ultimately scrapped and was replaced with her natural blonde (or a strawberry blonde on camera, possibly due to a combination of lighting and/or colour grading).Photo: "DH Epilogue Reshoot December 2010." Harry Potter Kids Facebook Fan Page. 3 November 2011. Retrieved 13 August 2014. *Many online sources have confused Daphne with fellow Harry Potter actress Ellie Darcey-Alden, possibly due to a slight resemblance in their appearances, as well as which young Lily each of them played—Harry's mother, the late Lily Evans or Harry's daughter, Lily Luna Potter.Young Lily Evans cast for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II. SnitchSeeker.com. 22 August 2010. Retrieved 6 October 2013.Deathly Hallows Part 2 was disappointing (Rant Alert). Quibblo.com. 1 September 2011. Retrieved 13 August 2014.Photo: "This is the girl who plays Lilly Harry's daughter." Tumblr. 7 August 2014. Retrieved 21 August 2014. *She attended the world premiere on 7 July 2011 in Trafalgar Square in London.Photo: "A pic of Daphne and the other kids at the Premiere." Daphne de Beistegui Facebook Fan Page. 27 January 2013. Retrieved 21 August 2014. *Her given surname "de Beistegui" is possibly of Mexican and Spanish origins as it is the same as Don Carlos de Beistegui y de Yturbe, an eccentric multi-millionaire art collector and interior decorator and one of the most flamboyant characters of mid-20th-century European life whose origins were Mexican and Spanish. This may hint at her possible ancestry. External links * *Daphne de Beistegui's Official Facebook Account *Daphne de Beistegui's Official Instagram Account *Sophie de Beistegui's Official Facebook Account Notes and references de:Daphne de Beistegui fr:Daphne de Beistegui pl:Daphne de Baistegui pt-br:Daphne de Beistegui ru:Дафна Де Бейстегуй Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 actors